


Longing

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Theo merely raised an eyebrow and flopped down on the chair in the corner, eyeing Draco intensely. Draco could feel how Theo filed everything he took in away, ready to throw it into his face whenever he deemed the right moment.“Is this still about her? Seriously you have to do something about it.“
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inadaze22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaze22/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I constantly wonder if I'm on your mind as much as you're on mine.  
> Happy Valentines Day, love! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> And thank you so much to [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster) and [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione) for hosting! I had a lot of fun contributing! 
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

It was one of those nights. Draco wandered the halls of the small town house, he bought after he gave up the manor. He was restless. A dull darkness enveloped him but it wasn’t comforting. The latent buzzing of a city that never slept seemed to creep into his bones and after his second glass of Firewhiskey did nothing to sooth him, he opened the door to his private laboratory with a sigh.

If nothing else calmed his thoughts, potions always would. It wasn’t that long ago that he set up the small room, but it already had a distinct smell and Draco felt his heart rate slow the moment he set a foot inside. He picked up his robes from the hook next to the door and got to work immediately. 

Cutting the needed ingredients to precision was as therapeutic as ever and still he couldn’t get rid of thoughts about _her._ Which wasn’t really a surprise to be honest. They hadn’t seen each other for years after the war, but that didn’t matter because the moment she stepped into Draco’s apothecary he was in his sixth year again. Pining after a girl he couldn’t have and on the receiving end of her calculating stare.

He worked for hours, tried to lose himself in the familiar task and yet her beautiful face kept crossing his mind. The warm smile she seemed to extend to everyone but him. Although sometimes when she came by to pick up supplies there was this look in her eyes he couldn’t quite place and that made Draco wonder if he was as much on the mind of Hermione Granger as she was on his. 

With a sigh he set the small knife aside and summoned his unfinished glass of Firewhiskey from the living room. It really was one of those nights. A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. There weren’t a lot of people who had unlimited access through his wards. His mother would never visit him at that hour, let alone without notice. Blaise was somewhere in Spain, doing whatever he was doing these days, sweet talking girls probably. Or had it been Brazil? That only left Theo.

The door opened with a snap of Draco’s fingers. 

“Seriously mate, you’re working too much. I sent you an owl hours ago.“ Of course, no greeting.

“Couldn’t sleep.“

Theo merely raised an eyebrow and flopped down on the chair in the corner, eyeing Draco intensely. Draco could feel how Theo filed everything he took in away, ready to throw it into his face whenever he deemed the right moment. 

“Is this still about her? Seriously you have to do something about it.“

***

“Hermione? There’s a bag from the apothecary on the dining table, is that yours?“

Hermione’s quill stopped mid word. Shit, she’d forgotten to put it away, after she came home to an urgent owl from the ministry on Friday. She’d been buried in preparations for her next trial ever since. Could she get away with pretending she didn’t hear the question? Probably not. Daphne would just be storming into her room, already in an interrogation mood. With a sigh she answered. 

“Yes, let me just finish this, I’ll be right there.“

Daphne didn’t answer but Hermione heard how steps approached her room. Maybe keeping quiet would have been the better option after all. She lifted her gaze from the parchment as Daphne entered the room, an overnight bag still slung over her shoulder, the bag from the apothecary in hand and an eyebrow raised.

“Pain potions? You always make them yourself.“

Of course Daphne was right, but pain potions were basically the only thing she hadn’t already bought at one of her countless trips to the apothecary lately. Facing the numerous parchments on her desk again Hermione said, “I know, but work is really stressful right now, so I thought I’d just buy them this time.“ It sounded like an excuse, even for herself. 

A thud indicated that Daphne had put her overnight bag down and a moment later she crawled onto the huge armchair that faced Hermione’s desk, pulling a pillow into her lap. 

“Are you sure it hasn’t more to do with a certain owner of the apothecary?“

Hermione groaned and let her head drop onto her arms. Her voice was muffled as she spoke. “Would you just get off it Daph? How many times do I have to tell you that there’s nothing until you believe me?“

A devious smile spread across Daphne's face. “Our medical cabinet would beg to differ, do you want to come to the bathroom with me so that I can show you how well prepared we are for any incident, because of your frequent trips to the apothecary?“

***

Draco cast his third tempus charm in ten minutes. Theo was late. Not that this was something new, but after he insisted that Draco absolutely must meet him at the outskirts of Hogsmead today, where a new café had opened, he’d expected more.

The distinctive pop of apparition pulled him out of his thoughts. Fucking finally. But it wasn’t Theo. It was Granger, her gaze searching the area, her eyes widening as she recognized him. Draco was almost sure a faint blush started to color her cheeks. _Interesting._ Maybe he was as much on the mind of Hermione Granger as she was on his. He probably had to thank Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!


End file.
